Teenagents: Gungho Guns on Earth
by The Anime Crew
Summary: The girls find out that Legato has lead a bunch of Gung-ho guns to japan and is planning on taking over the world. can they stop him? or will they just glomp him?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: VASH'S CHICK IS NOW KNOWN AS SPIKE'S SASS!! AND WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!! SESSHY'S BISHI!! YAY!  
  
Spike's Sass: Ok, we're gonna start the teenagents again. Since we don't have the first episode.we're gonna start now! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anyone you recognize, incase I decide to use some of them, so yeah.like the Trigun people lol. TEENAGENTS  
  
Episode 1  
  
(Danni, Britt, Erika, and Stef sat in Britt's living room, watching a DVD. It was about 800 degrees in her house and only one AC in her mom's room.)  
  
Danni: Why does you mom have to get the AC!?  
  
Britt: I unno. SHHH Sesshy's on!!  
  
(A gasp passed along the couch along with 4 sighs, followed by 4 faces of pure and utter ecstacy.)  
  
Erika: God he is gorgeous.  
  
Stef: Not as gorgeous and Inu.  
  
Danni: Bitch, he could kick that halfbreed's ass anyday.  
  
Stef: Wolf!! Ha!  
  
Spike's Sass: Wolf is a really hot half wolf from the 10th kingdom.yeah its 7 hours long. She brings him into everything when we talk about half breeds -.-  
  
Britt: Sesshomaru could still kick Inu's ass.  
  
(A series of beeping noises came from the tv and the scene changed from Sesshomaru about to kick InuYasha's ass, to John's ugly mug. John, being the girl's secret boss. He tells them who to save the world from. 4 screams echoed through the room and Britt's mom came running out of her nice cold room.)  
  
Britt's Mom: WHEN JOHN POPS UP IN THE SCREEN TO TELL YOU TO SAVE THE WORLD DO NOT SCREAM!!!!  
  
(She went back into her room, slamming the door and the girls lunged at the tv.)  
  
John: STOP!!  
  
(The girls froze and sent him the infamous death glare. He shuttered)  
  
Danni: You took away Sesshomaru and Miroku, WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!?  
  
John: You have to save the world again.  
  
Britt: (whining) do we have to?  
  
John: Yes.  
  
Erika: From who this time?  
  
John: This guy that calls himself Legato. (A picture of THE Legato Bluesummers popped up on the screen and the girls drooled, John scowling at them again) HE-HEM!  
  
Stef: What's so wrong with him? He.he's beautiful!  
  
John: He has a group of gung-ho guns or something like that and he's killing people!!  
  
Britt: What's wrong with that?  
  
John: People.are DYING.  
  
Danni: Fine, we'll save the world AGAIN. But we're not killing him, we'll corrupt him and make him help us. (grin)  
  
John: What ever. Go change and come to * the room. *  
  
All: K bye!  
  
(Britt shuts of the tv and the girl skip to Britt's room to change. About 20 minutes later the girls come out in new clothes. They all have on black jeans and black shirts with different trench coats. Danni's is red, Britt's is snake-skinned, Erika's is purple and Stef's is white.)  
  
Danni: Purple?  
  
Erika: I enjoy purple.  
  
(Danni rolled her eyes and they walked out Britt's house. They went to the street and got on 4 motorized scooters.)  
  
InuYasha's Girl: SCOOTERS!?  
  
Spike's Sass: Hey this is my fic.YES SCOOTERS! *sticks tongue out at inu's girl*  
  
(The drove the scooters a block and parked them outside of a house with a bright neon sign on the front door saying "JOHN'S SECRET PLACE. HOME OF THE TEENAGENTS. SHHH.")  
  
Stef: He's very discrete about our hide out huh?  
  
Britt: Where is it?  
  
(Erika whacks Britt in the back of the head and points across the street at a normal blue house. Danni smacks Erika and turns them both to the neon sign.)  
  
Erika and Britt: ooooooooh.  
  
(Danni mumbles something incomprehensible and walks up the steps, rings the doorbell and decides she's waited long enough and kicks in the door.)  
  
Danni: Whoops. SORRY JOHN!!!  
  
(John runs straight out the door and into the girls.)  
  
John: Where's my door!?  
  
All: *shrugg*  
  
(John growls at them and they go inside. They walk downstairs into an all- metal room.)  
  
John: This room is break proof.  
  
Erika: Where there's a will there's a way.  
  
Stef: You know proverbs!?  
  
Britt: You know what a proverb is?! John what's a proverb?  
  
John: *mutters* morons. Where did I ever find them?  
  
Danni: When evil pothead Patrick was threatening to take over the world. Duh.  
  
John: Oh yeah. (walks over to a metal chair and sits in it, fiddling with his computer.) Ok these guys somehow got to earth from Gunsmoke. And they find it hilarious, yeah, so stop them.  
  
Britt: Do we get weapons!?  
  
John: *sigh* fine.  
  
(John presses a button and a room full of various weapons shows up. The girls rush inside and grab their favorite weapons. Erika goes for the guns. Britt for the daggers, Danni for the throwing stars and a staff and Stef for anything that shoots fire. They shove what they can in holsters and boots and walk back into the room with John.)  
  
John: Ok, I'm sending you to them before you blow something up or something.  
  
Britt: I thought it was breakproof. *evil, and malicious grin*  
  
John: You never know with you guys. Now get on your scooters and go to Japan!  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Stef: How are we supposed to get to JAPAN on SCOOTERS over WATER.  
  
John: If you press the right button they become floating scooters!!  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Danni: to the pool!  
  
John: NO JAPAN FIRST THEN POOL.  
  
Danni: *sad eyes* fine.  
  
(The girls run outside and hop onto the scooters and start off toward Japan.)  
  
Stef: Which way is Japan?  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Danni: *pulls out tracker thingy and starts pressing buttons* It's across the Pacific Ocean.  
  
Britt: DUH! But how do we get there?  
  
Danni: Um.map?  
  
(They all shrug and start off in a random direction. About 20 minutes later they've been from NJ to California and are about to start their scooter boating trip.)  
  
InuYasha's Girl: How did we manage that in 20 minutes?  
  
Spike's Sass: We're super!  
  
(The girls press random buttons on their scooters making them change into everything from helicopters to bananas, everything except floating scooters. Including a giant wooden elephant, an envelope, a book, a nose, a throw pillow, a grape (which they almost lost in the sand) a candle (which stef begged to keep) lotion and a plant.  
  
Britt: Hey Vash is a plant!  
  
All: -.-)  
  
Erika: Why don't we just use the helicopters?  
  
Danni: Because floating scooters would be more fun.  
  
Erika: oh ok!  
  
(They continue looking for the button, until Stef finally found it smushed between the wheel and some metal thingy. It was about a half a millimeter wide and silver to match the metal.)  
  
Britt: *sarcastic voice, followed by glare* I can't believe I didn't find that sooner!  
  
(The scooters change into floating scooters and they set off into the ocean. They decide to take a detour through the Caribbean for some nice sun and tropic areas! Still in the ocean, Danni sees black sails and sets her scooter toward them.)  
  
Danni: Ahoy, Love!  
  
(A dark haired pirate, known as the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow leaned over the edge of the boat.)  
  
Jack: Ahoy matees!!  
  
Britt: Where be the buried dubloons!?  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Jack: Where ya goin!?  
  
Danni: To Japan, savvy!?  
  
Jack: Savvy, love! *in a new york accent* HAVE FUN!  
  
Erika: Well that was odd.  
  
Inuyasha's Girl: Why did you bring Pirates of the Caribbean into this?  
  
Spike's Sass: Cuz I can do that.  
  
(By the way we don't own that movie either.)  
  
(After another hour's worth of sailing on floating scooters, they reached Japan.)  
  
Danni: We are now no longer teenagents.from now on we are known as the Otaku Crew, CODE NAMES!! Woot! I'm Raven!  
  
Stef: I'm.um.Jade!  
  
Erika: Me be.er.CLAM!  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Britt: Clam?  
  
Erika: No.um.Cade!  
  
Britt: I'm Tabatha.  
  
Danni: THE OTAKU CREW ENTERS THE WORLD OF ANIME!!  
  
(The girls run in different directions into Japan.)  
  
Spike's Sass: yay! 1 chappie down a few to go!! And now the introduction of...SESSHY'S BISHI!!  
  
*lights blink and things slam and a girl walks onto a stage*  
  
Sesshy's Bishi: Hi!  
  
Inuyasha's Girl: oy.  
  
Sesshy's Bishi: Please review! 


	2. The Great Legato Finding

Miroku's Chick: Ok it's been a while since anyone updated, sorry. I haven't the time lately to update anything at all, as a matter of fact I should be doing one of the 4 reports I'm supposed to be doing this weekend, but I'm not. So. Here.  
  
NOTE: Stef----Jade Danni----Raven Britt----Tabatha Erika----Cade _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(The girls are walking around aimlessly through Japan, frequently stopping to "ooo" or "ahh" at something or another.)  
  
Jade: Shouldn't we be looking for Legato?  
  
Tabatha: (here by known as Tabby) Eh.We should.  
  
(The girls look around and see Legato and his crew walking into a hotel)  
  
Raven: Thar he blows!!  
  
All: -.o  
  
Raven: The hotel!!  
  
(The girls go to the hotel and follow Legato to his room. No one notices the 4 girls just following the big scary group of gorgeous guys into their room.)  
  
Cade: Since when did the gung-ho guns get so hot?!  
  
Raven: Maybe he hired newer, hotter, improved ones.  
  
(Tabby is the last in and shuts the door behind them. Legato now notices them.)  
  
Legato: Where'd you come from?  
  
Tabby: America. We're supposed to follow you.  
  
Raven: (smacks Tabby) He's not supposed to know that! Hence the code names!!  
  
Cade: Pretend you didn't hear that.  
  
Legato: OK, so who are you?  
  
(The girls all say their names at once. Legato looks confused and goes into the bathroom with all his men. The girls raise an eyebrow and follow them.)  
  
Jade: Hm.10 gorgeous men..in a bathroom.alone..  
  
(The girls walk in to a flash of purple light and a giant spinning vortex sucks them into the bathtub and down the drain. Random anime characters fly by in the vortex and the girls land in a lump on a sandy hill. The gorgeous guys are nowhere to be seen. The girls untangle themselves and look around.)  
  
Raven: Hey look! Two suns!!  
  
Tabby: Two suns?  
  
All: GUNSMOKE!!!  
  
(The girls start dancing as Raven's cell rings)  
  
Raven: Konnichiwa! You have reached the Teenagents, now relocated in Gunsmoke! Talk to me!  
  
John: YOU'RE WHERE?!!?  
  
Raven: Oh it's the head grump.  
  
(The girls sigh and sit back in the sand)  
  
Raven: What do you want?  
  
John: I was calling to check up on you, thinking you were in Japan, BUT NOOO YOU CAN NEVER BE WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP ON GUNSMOKE?! A PLANT THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THE REAL WORLD?!  
  
Raven: If Gunsmoke didn't exist, how does Legato, and how are we here?  
  
(Dead silence)  
  
Raven: Exactly, now John, what is it that you wanted.  
  
John: I was going to tell you that Legato has a new group of Gorgeous Gung- ho Guns. Be careful.  
  
(Raven hangs up on him)  
  
Raven: Behind as usual.  
  
Tabby: What did he want?  
  
Raven: To tell us that Legato had a new group of Gorgeous Gung-ho Guns on us.  
  
(The girls get up and look around again)  
  
Jade: Now what?  
  
Cade: WE FIND VASH! DUH!!  
  
(Suddenly Vash appears next to them sitting on a bench eating donuts. He stops, looks up at them, drops the donuts and clings to them all at once)  
  
Vash: Would any of your beautiful ladies need a body guard!?  
  
Girls: (grin) SURE!!  
  
(And so they were off, to where they didn't know. But they would soon find out.)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Miroku's Chick: Ok sorry, sucks I know, review plz ^__^. 


End file.
